Un mundo de sueños
by midokira-chan
Summary: Un extraño sueño donde Gareki y Nai despiertan sin entender cómo llegaron ahí, todo por leer un libro que Hirato le había entregado a Nai. ¿Qué pasara en ese extraño lugar? summary espero les guste mi primer fic en este foro
1. prologo

Capítulo 1. Prologo

Un extraño sueño donde Gareki y Nai despiertan sin entender cómo llegaron ahí ¿Quién los había llevado? ¿Y cuándo?... y todo lo que recordaban era un extraño pesar de cansancio tras leer un libro que Hirato le había entregado a Nai.

¿Qué pasara en ese extraño lugar?


	2. 2

Capítulo 2.

Era un día agradable o almenos un poco ya que a pesar del agradable día todo el mundo se encontraba ocupado en la segunda nave mientras que Nai iba por ahí intentando ayudar a todos pero todo salía mal…

Tsukumo quien estaba preparando algunos trajes para el espectáculo de ese día dejo que Nai le ayudara pero termino enredándose a sí mismo en un gran lazo bajo una montaña de trajes, así que Tsukumo lo envió con Yogi…

Yogi estaba a punto de ir a la torre de investigación donde Akari sensei lo esperaba para una revisión urgente, así que cuando Nai llego él estaba ya a punto de irse…

-Yogi - acercándose l rubio-

-pequeño Nai, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡juguemos sí!-

-perdona pequeño Nai pero ahora debo…-

-Yogi…-hablaba Hirato- creí ya te habías marchado a la torre de investigación-

-ya me marcho Hirato-san,… perdona pequeño Nai cuando regrese jugaremos mucho lo prometo- saliendo de la nave-

-está bien- desanimado-

-¿estás bien Nai? -preguntaba Hirato al verlo tan desanimado-

-bueno, quería jugar…pero todo el mundo está ocupado hoy…-

-por qué no vas con Gareki y jugas con el-

-¿Gareki? bueno es que no lo encuentro, no sé dónde está-

-bueno eso es fácil –riendo un poco- está leyendo los libros de mi habitación estudiándolos un poco, porque no vas con el-

-si iré ahora gracias Hirato-san-

-cierto toma –dándole un libro de pasta café- porque no lees esto junto con él, la verdad es uno de mis libros favoritos-

-si está bien lo leeré junto a Gareki, gracias, seguro le gustara-

Nai salió corriendo tras agradecer el libro que Hirato le había dado y fue directo donde estaba Gareki y entro en la habitación y vio a Gareki metido en una lectura en medio de pilares de libros y se acercó a el muy entusiasta como siempre…

-¡Gareki!-

-waa…-sorprendido- Nai que haces asustándome de esa manera-

-perdona –sonriendo- Gareki estas ocupado-

-un poco quizás-

-Hirato-san dice que estabas estudiando-

-sí, leo sobre el funcionamiento de esas ovejas ya que no me dejan experimentar con ellas-

-no Gareki, no lastimes a las ovejas-

-como sea, dime que haces aquí-

-leo conmigo si, Hirato-san me dio esto para que Gareki lea conmigo, háganoslo si-

-tks -chasqueando la lengua- ...ese cuatro ojos debería meterse en sus asuntos…bueno veamos- tomando el libro- "un mundo de sueños" que rayos es esto-

-¡leámoslo sí!-

-no, no leeré estas cosas, léelo por ti mismo yo estoy ocupado o pídeselo a alguien más yo estoy ocupado-

-esta bien…-sonando desanimado- todo el mundo está ocupado incluso las ovejas están ocupadas…creí que Gareki estaría un poso desocupado para leer y jugar conmigo –haciendo puchero- pero no…-llorando- ¡waaaa!-

-de acurdo deja de llorar vamos dame eso –arrebatando el libro- leeré para ti pero si me aburre lo dejare entiendes-

-sí, entiendo Gareki-sonriendo-

-bueno además supongo puedo darme un descanso de los estudios vamos sentémonos en ese sofá para leer este libro-

-¡sí!-

[POV: Gareki]

Después de que de alguna manera ese mocoso me convenciera termine junto a él con ese libro extraño abr el libro para comenzar por el primer capítulo y apenas dije la primeras líneas y vi a Nai dormido sobre mi regazo, quería molestarme y gritarle pero de inmediato el sueño me venció haciéndome dormir sentado en aquel sofá sin recordar mucho de lo que decía el capítulo o lo que leí, solo sentía como me sumergía en un profundo sueño.


	3. 3

espero les guste mucho..

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3.<p>

[POV: Gareki]

Al despertar me enderece y mire a mi alrededor, no reconocía ese lugar el cual parecía mucho un bosque, acaso nos traguearon a la fuerza, al ver a Nai a un lado decidí despertarlo al no ver que se moviera…

-hey Nai despierta-

-Gareki –tallándose los ojos y bostezar- perdona creo me quede dormido –mirando a Gareki y el lugar- … ¿Gareki dónde estamos?-

-no tengo idea y no veo a nadie cercas para preguntarle-

-Gareki mira- señalando un arbusto-

-¿Qué sucede, no quiero jugar?-

-no Gareki, acabo de ver algo rosa en esos arbustos al veme se escondió-

-seguro es un animal salvaje, Nai quédate atrás iré a ver-

-si-

[POV: Gareki]

Nos acercamos al arbusto que señalo Nai y al acercarnos se notaba claramente el arbusto temblaba, seguro que había un animal ahí dispuesto a tacarnos así que hice haca atrás a Nai y decidí apartar los arbustos y ver a el animal salvaje que se ocultaba pero mi sorpresa es que no era más que uno de esos conejos de la primera nave, pero parecía distinto a los demás…

-mira qué lindo Gareki –acercándose al conejo rosa-…estas perdido amiguito nosotros también –sonriendo- veras que Gareki nos ayudara a regresar-

-hey espera Nai, sabes si quiera que realmente ese conejo esta descompuesto y seguro que lo abandonaron o escapo-

-igual que nosotros-

-bueno0...eso parece, pero te prometo regresaremos y yo mismo le reclamare a ese cuatro ojos- tronándose los dedos-

-si quiero regresar y jugar junto con Yogi, Tsukumo y los demás-

-bien entonces comencemos a caminar…hacia…-mirando alrededor del bosque-

-hey espera…- viendo escapar al conejo- espérame no te vayas solo es peligroso- yendo tras de el Nai-

-hey tu también regresa aquí, Nai-

[POV: Gareki]

Termine siguiendo a Nai, internándonos en el bosque podía ver a Nai frente a mi corriendo con gran facilidad por el bosque, supongo está acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente ya que al final es un Niji, de repente le perdí de vista y camine en línea recta para ver si lo encontraba , la maleza estaba algo alta y no parecía muy seguro ir por ese lugar de la nada escuche la voz de Nai y gire bruscamente para comenzar a correr en la dirección de donde venía su voz pero termine cayendo en un enorme agujero, estaba seguro que hubiera visto tremendo oyó donde iba cayendo, al final vi luz y me cubrí la cabeza para esperar el golpe y cuando los abrí extrañamente estaba sentado en una cómoda silla en una mesa que parecí a la de la primera nave al ir viendo poco a poco mi alrededor vi a Nai junto a mi…esto no parecía normal nada encajaba, era un lugar extraño

-¡Gareki, bienvenido!-

-como que bienvenido –dándole un zape- sabes lo preocupados que estuve al no verte-

-perdón-

-vaya los niños siguen siendo niños hasta en sus sueños- sorbiendo una taza de té-

-sí, pero es lo que hace mas interesante este tipo de mundos no crees Hirato-

-se puede saber que esta pasado por que nos estamos aquí y por qué esos disfraces ridículos responde ahora cuatro ojos-

-vamos Gareki relájate-

-no lo hare, debí imaginarme tu planeaste esto, solo tú tienes cosas extrañas en la cabeza-

-vaya él tiene razón –riendo- pero no le des tanto crédito esto es tuyo no de Hirato-

-Tsukitachi tiene razón, no me culpes de tus acciones Gareki- sonriendo-

-¿Cómo que mis acciones explícate?-

-bueno…como decirlo…-hablaba Tsukitachi- este es un mundo creado por ti cada disfraz incluso hasta nosotros somos una fantasía de tu mundo de sueños-

-si claro, ahora me van a decir que estoy en sun sueño-

-lo es –hablaba Akari-

-¿Cuándo llego el?-

-vaya hasta Gareki se mete con Akari chan-

-hmp –aclarando su vos- no importa el cuándo como dicen ese par este es tu sueño y cada acción que hacemos es lo que tu inconsciente ya tiene predispuesto, puede que no lo creas pero esto es un sueño, sino explícame tú mismo como es que caes de un agujero y terminas cómodamente en esa silla sin lecciones-

-bueno…-

[POV: Gareki]

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo el sensei Akari y creo tenía razón, todo en ese lugar era extraño hasta los trajes que tenían, ejemplo el cuatro ojos tenía un traje semi rojo con un sombrero de copa del mismo color con unas orejas negras de conejo así como Tsukitachi-san y el sensei Akari tenía su típico saco de doctor pero con unas orejas como de ratón, sentía que ahora me era familiar el lugar y no porque fuera un sueño parecía más un cuento…

-supongamos les creo…me pueden decir cómo salir de aquí-

-claro para ello tienes que ir a ver a la reina, -hablaba Tsukitachi- ¿pero no te aseguro te vaya bien?-

-acaso me cortara la cabeza a mí y a Nai-

-no, claro que no vaya que violencia…solo es que cuando ve a un hombre cercas de su reino lo manda volando…literalmente-

-bueno pero ella podría decirme como salir cierto-

-claro por ello es la reina en tu propio mundo-

-bueno entonces donde esta ella-

-en el castillo- habla Hirato-

-¿Dónde está ese castillo?-

-acaso no lo vez- hablaba Hirato riendo un poco-

-¿Qué cosa? Cazo se burlan de mí-

-Gareki mira –hablaba Nai señalando algo-

[POV: Gareki]

Al ver donde apuntaba Nai vi un enorme castillo ¿de dónde salió?, bueno era muy extraño el lugar así que preguntar no era interesante por ahora así que me fui llevándome a Nai conmigo para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, mientras no alegábamos de aquella mesa donde tomaban té esos tres y escuchaba como Tsukitachi-san nos deseaba suerte, ¿Qué tan mala sería una reina?..

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar frete a un jardín mientras caminábamos para ir a las puertas de ese palacio frente a nosotros se paró una ave extraña.


	4. 4 Final

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

><p>[POV: Gareki]<p>

Al ver bien a la persona frente a nosotros se notaba llevaba un enorme disfraz encima, solo podía ver sus ojos pero párrese Nai le pudo reconocer de inmediato ya que se acercó a esa ave o persona… sin tener mucha desconfianza,...Aunque Nai es como un niño si le dan un dulce va corriendo sin importarle el peligro de ir con desconocidos, en fin él se acercó y me sorprendió el nombre por el cual le llamo….

-Tsukumo-chan-

-hola Nai-

-que haces con ese traje puesto, ¿Qué es?-

-no importa Tsukumo luce muy linda con el –sonríen y alagándola-

-gracias Nai-

-Gareki-kun-

[POV: Gareki]

Al escuchar esa voz supe que si esto era un sueño seguro era una pesadilla frente a nosotros aparecía dando maromas un gigantesco gato amarillo, no tenía que pensar mucho quien era el cabeza hueca que estaba dentro de aquel traje que ahora estaba a punto de abrazarme y me hice a un lado viendo cómo se estampaba contra el césped de aquel jardín…

-¡auch!….dolió…-

-Yogi está bien –se acercaba Nai-

-pequeño Nai –abrazando al mencionado- me alegra verte aquí-

-si, a mí también me alegra de verlos-

-pequeño Nai, vamos a jugar si-

-sí, juguemos-

-hmp –acharando la voz- antes de que pierdan el tiempo díganme como llego a ver a esa tal reina-

-Gareki kun, no querrás…ir a…verla -sonando aterrado-

-sí, algún problema-

-claro que sí, ella es terrible es mala por ello es la reina, es tan cruel solo a verme a mi o cualquiera nos ataca sin piedad-

-vaya…entonces me hará algo si me acerco a ella…pero no hay más si es la única que me puede ayudar entonces iré, vamos Nai-

-¡sí!-

-que, no puedes no te dejare ir, mejor vamos a jugar y olvidémonos de ella, si Gareki-kun-

-tú no me ordenas, iré-

-no te dejare, te detendré si intentas entrar-

-así-

[POV: Gareki]

Creo termine pasándome, sueño o no deje inmóvil al enorme gato llamado Nyamperona y a al chico dentro de él, así que cuando me iba Tsukumo me detuvo, no iba a ponerme con ella simplemente me dijo que me llevaría y así seguimos hasta llegar dentro un enorme palacio hecho de diamantes era exagerado pero si ahí había una reina malvada seguro que el palacio combinaba con ella…

Al terminar de recorrer un palacio repleto de esos conejos y corderos que están ayudando en la primera y segunda nave de circus y frente a mí un enorme trono donde está sin duda la reina de aquel lugar…al ver quien era aquella persona me imagine que cualquiera le tendría miedo incluso yo… esa mujer solo ve a algún chico y quiere sepultarlo

-kyaa… mi linda Tsukumo –corriendo abrazarla- me alegra vengas a visitarme-

-Iva yo…trague a Nai y Gareki…-

-si es el lindo Nai y… ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-mi nombre es Gareki y vengo a que me digas como salir de este mundo extraño-

-quien dijo que yo sigo tus órdenes…vaya-

-por favor Iva-san nos ayudaría a salir de aquí-

-claro que si lindo Nai…. es muy fácil-

-así y como-preguntaba Gareki-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-como salimos Nai y yo de este lugar-

-bueno solo despiertas…este es tu sueño no mío-

-si supiera no estaría aquí-

-de acuerdo te diré solo tienes que abrir una de esas puertas –señalando 6 puertas- una de esa te ayudara a salir de aquí-

-¿no abriré todas?-

-entonces puedes quedarte aquí para siempre….siempre me ha gustado tener un lindo Niji y un sirviente nuevo-

-abriré todas de inmediato-

-solo puedes abrir una, no te daré más que una oportunidad así que piensa bien cual abrirás-

-de acurdo…cual me ayudara a salir de aquí….-

-Gareki…vamos por esta –abriendo una puerta-

-tú que estás haciendo no abras una puerta así de fácil-

-pero Gareki, esta puerta me dijo era esta-

-acaso…te hablo, vaya sí que estoy soñando-

-enserio Gareki, estoy seguro esta puerta nos ayudara a salir de aquí-

-de acuerdo entonces seguiré tu intuición-

[POV: Gareki]

No quería seguir la intuición de Nai pero que podía perder ambos entramos por esa puerta al entrar todo dentro de ese lugar se oscurecían intente encontrar a Nai pero no podía así que comencé a llamarlo por su nombre hasta que de repente desperté en aquella habitación de libros junto a Nai como si nada hubiese pasado…todo parecía real...realmente estaba soñando, me levante de aquel sofá y vi a Nai durmiendo, mire la pasta de ese libro , me parecía una coincidencia la ilustración que tenía era muy par4ecidoa al lugar que soñé…seguro que tanto estudiar me había cansado así que tire ese libro y me fue a descansar un mundo así no existe.

* * *

><p><strong>[Fin]<strong>

**Espero les gustara aún no sé cómo escribir en este foro, bueno cuídense**

**Matane…**


End file.
